


爱乐之城

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: Peter在经历那次欧洲远行之后，已经步入17岁的少年有了想要在德国定居下来的想法。May已经决定和Happy在波士顿厮守终生了，漫长的时间以来男孩都在路过的这些景色里东奔西顾。最终他还是将自己的落脚点留在了柏林，因为那曾是他们第一次并肩作战所相遇的地方。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	爱乐之城

**Author's Note:**

> 惩戒+奶油Play.  
> 尽量想要写的温柔些. 文中的那些是用来虐PP的，最后的结尾是用来虐你的.

男孩将远行的最后一站目的地制定在了德国。  
莱茵河畔的景色已经逐渐步入黄昏了，几处晚霞承载着朝云，像是天空上面撕破了的口子。  
Peter很喜欢在落日时分看着天边上那几处映着的朝霞，站在科布伦茨的大桥上面的背影显得有些落寞。  
这里的气候已经快要步入秋季了，男孩的身上只套上了一件单薄的蓝白色针织衫。萧瑟地秋风扫了过来，他掸了掸食指间夹杂着的烟灰。  
灰白色的屑落在了桥下平静的湖底，被不算湍急的河流给冲了过去。已经渡过了盛夏的凉风吹起了男孩额前有些凌乱的碎发，他又将手指抬起。烟嘴放入到唇齿之间轻轻地吸入了几口，于是剩余的烟屁股被丢入到了临近位置的垃圾桶里。  
八个月前历经过的浩劫以后，男孩染上烟瘾。而那个被一同带过来镶有条纹的黄棕色箱子也已经连同着男人送给他的战服一起，全部被神秘客给炸成了烟花。  
永远的沉浸在了异国他乡的泰晤士河底了。  
Peter看着脚下平静地湖水，终于还是裹紧了衣领。鞋子下面踏着一股清风，男孩背离而去。

在跟波士顿长达6个小时的时差里，电话那头的May正在煮着锅里面的汤料。男孩不断搅拌着的手指令手中的汤匙轻启，他看着咖啡杯间水波中泛起的涟漪揉着声音向着女人询问：  
“在波士顿还住的习惯吗？Happy呢，他还在忙吗？”  
“很开心，Peter。或许你真该回来尝尝我新做的排骨汤... 我烹饪出了新的菜式。”May看着锅中不断涌上来的水蒸气满意地道，“在欧洲的生活过的怎么样？那边的饭菜还和胃口吗？”  
“大致来说还很不错.. 我只是有些想你们，May。”Peter像是解开了自己身上那层淡薄的伪装，唯独剩下只有面对着年长的亲人时才敢流露出来的互诉衷肠。  
男孩又跟自己在这世上仅剩下的亲人叙旧寒暄了几句，电话内容在出现了一阵剪短的忙音之后呈现出了另外一个男人的声音。  
“Peter，你还站在听筒面前对吗？”面对Happy明显有些急躁地声音，男孩选择在电话这头沉默着。  
“前段时间我在帮着收拾‘他’所遗留下来的东西时，那里面被整理出来的其中一项东西对你现在的情况来说应该有些帮助。”  
男孩深深地皱着眉头并切断了自己的电话，他不可能不知道Happy口中的那个男人是谁。  
Peter的全身已经肉眼可见的抖了起来，他不想要再次听到这个名字，他十分惧怕这个名字。  
Tony Stark已经像是一道魔咒一样徘徊在男孩的心里面挥之不去，十六个月过去了... Peter Parker冗长般地叹了一口气，想要从生理上面减缓着这种症状。  
男孩在结算完毕账单之后，快速踱步到了建立在马路对岸的咖啡店门外，从口袋里面拿出了香烟，又摸出了打火机来点燃。  
再次张开口的瞬间，男孩的脸部周围依然是烟雾缭绕。他呼吸着空气中弥漫着的烟草气，又连续地吸入了两到三只以后，才拖着疲惫地身子回到了之前租下的小公寓里。  
Peter将手中的钥匙插进了锁眼里，昏暗地房间之中并没有开灯。男孩抬着自己较为酸涩的眼眶，即时在视线不清的范围内，他也已经能够清晰地看到了屋子中央站着的那个人。  
像是许久未沾染过一片水滴的干涸甬道，男孩发觉自己干涩的喉咙竟然也能再次喊出了那个仿佛相隔将近一个世纪的姓氏：  
“——Mr.Stark？”  
那场漫天的战火里面，男人那句最经典的独白。  
又如8个月之前，昆汀·贝克让他亲身经历过的噩梦里面。  
破碎的枯骨，被侵蚀掉的残骸。他甚至不敢朝着对方伸出手去，怕在触及的瞬间男人又会转变成为无形，就连仅剩下来的念想都会一同破碎。  
Peter Parker在无数次的梦回那场终极决战里面，却没有一次是能够将男人在濒临垂死的边缘给拉回来的。  
男孩有些犹犹豫豫地开口，却又怕亲手打碎了这场幻境。  
“您... 不是我想象的那样真切，对吗？”  
声音从喉咙之间迸发出来的时候简直沙哑地难以置信，长期患上烟瘾地他也已经早日褪去了本该属于当下年龄阶段的小奶音了。  
Tony Stark的唇齿打开又闭合，在狭小的空间之中微微吐出了一个简短的词：“Boy。”

男孩逐渐憋红了的眼眶，在顷刻之间眼泪像是决堤般地落了下来。他想要将男人的眉目深深地刻画进入脑海里面，不想再要被动的承受着男人的离去。  
Tony怜惜般地在男孩的唇部以及脸颊的地方留下了几个浅吻，却在凑近了男孩时闻到了他身上那股陌生地味道。  
像是刚刚才沾染过了尼古丁的烟草气。  
男人皱着自己好看的眉目，那双焦糖色的眼睛里面也转化为了另一种严肃。早前听到了Happy在电话里面系数过的男孩过往的种种经历，再次张开口却是换上了另外一种口吻。  
“现在居然学会抽烟了？”  
“我不记得我有教过你这个。”  
被男人盯视着自己的眼神逼迫着，深知犯了错的男孩垂下了自己的头颅。  
“Peter... 请求您的惩罚。”男孩的声音略微有些轻，说道后面直接埋没了自己的语句。  
“并... 奢求原谅。”  
面色上面并未松动一分的Tony直接抬手掐着男孩精致的下巴，Peter的瞳孔里面全部倒映着男人模样。  
“直视着我，孩子。”男人近乎于审视的目光令他想要闪躲，蜘蛛侠有了一瞬间的恍惚。好像他又再次回到了那个能够被保护在男人的臂弯之下，可以肆意妄为的旧时光。  
男人的回归直接撕碎了那份被迫成长起来的痛，Peter像是又回到了当初的那副被教导着的模样，蜕变回了那个犯了错的孩子。  
“从什么时候开始的？”Tony的语气径直喷洒在了男孩的鼻梁上，Peter垂下了自己的眼眸：“就在... 那件事情过去不久。”  
男人怒极反笑，从还在发着抖的男孩兜里面抽出了那盒抽剩下的香烟。Tony用手指夹起了其中一只点燃着火，深深地吸了一口，又将他们系数的吐息在了男孩的面前。  
“像是这样？”可怜的空气被驱除了惊慌，被夹在其中的男孩有些艰难地呼吸着。又像是突然想起了什么，Peter注视着男人右半部分逐渐烧焦了的脸，“您在这种身体状态下面不可以吸烟！Tony.. 快停下！”  
未说完的话被堵在了口中，男孩睁大着眼睛看着当下距离如此之近的男人的举动愣住了。Tony将口腔里的烟气全部过渡进了男孩的嘴巴里，后者想要呛的咳嗽却被男人推拒着后背贴到了墙上。  
Peter被迫与男人接着吻，Tony将身下男孩瘦小的身躯禁锢在了自己的怀中，手肘撑在了男孩的额头之上。舌头肆意地在男孩的唇腔里面游走着，Peter含着对方嘴里过渡来的唾液，不断享受着抱住了男人的腰。  
青少年在阅人无数的成熟男性撩拨下很快地就起了反应。  
两人在唇齿分离之际还牵扯出了一道淫靡的银丝，男孩深陷在男人的怀中诱喘着气，Tony看着身前明显已经动了情的Peter发出了邀请。  
“我要开始惩罚你了，Kid。”

男孩自己主导着褪去了一身衣物，此时正光溜溜地趴在了床上，双手全部背了过去被Tony的绳索牢牢地捆住。  
Peter撅起了挺翘的臀瓣，洁白的臀肉上面在男人的注视下还在泛出了粉红色。  
男人将手中的戒尺轻轻地压在了男孩的又臀部上面，肉眼可见的给那里折下去了一个轻微痕迹。Peter有些敏感地身子条件反射似的发着抖，Tony将自己的手指顺着股沟上面的那层皮肤摸索着。  
像是要带给男孩一些安慰。  
“别怕。”男人温柔地手法带动了Peter的情绪，“待会我每打一下你就要张开嘴巴细数着，如果过于疼的话可以随时喊停。”  
“...好。”Peter将脸贴在了床榻之上，此时的他根本无法拒绝他的男人。  
“很快就会结束了。”男人的语气仍旧像是之前的那股温柔，激励地男孩也有了稍加的放松。  
“我相信.. Tony是不会伤害我的。”  
“现在说这句话还为时过早，Kid。”说罢，男人握着手中的戒尺打在了男孩雪白的臀瓣之上。  
“呃——”Peter被这股徒增上面的力道给震慑地整个人的身子都有些前倾了，却还不忘有些委屈地张着自己的小嘴细数着：“一。”  
“说一说为什么，你又犯了什么错。”然而Tony并不打算放过自己的男孩，将手中的戒尺按压在了男孩臀峰上面印红了的区域。  
“不该... 私自将Eidth交了出去。”  
男孩的屁股上面又挨了一下，这次把他到嘴边的句子都给打碎了出去。  
“递交给了谁？要把话说完整，Honey。”  
“啊—— 交给... 神秘客。”像是经历过了缓冲期，Peter有些细微地喘。男孩的腰部也有些呈下跌的趋势，Tony的语气有些严厉地提醒：“重新抬高。”  
男孩不敢不遵从Tony的意愿，只得将自己泛着红的臀部再度撅高。Tony像是突然性心软，手臂固定住了男孩的腰窝。他将男孩的臀部揽在了自己的怀里，语气也放缓了些：“忍一忍。”  
Tony有些狠戾地在在男孩的臀部上面击打着，同时感受着怀中男孩的颤抖。  
“二——”  
“不该... 跟学校间的女孩私自来往。”  
等到了第三下的时候，男孩痛的直接倒抽了一口气。面对着有些塌陷下去的腰肢，男人拿捏着的轻重始终如一。疼的是他怀中正撅着屁股的男孩，Tony开始明显的察觉到Peter的身体渐渐地开始有些体力不支了。  
“哈啊—— 三...”  
“不该将自己... 弄的浑身是伤。”  
随即又是拍打在臀瓣之上的大力一下，这一次男孩在张开嘴巴呻吟出声的同时，唇舌之间的唾液也少量地流露出了一股。Peter的声音好似也已经沾染上了一些水份，所散发出来的泣音总是在撩拨着男人的心弦。  
“呜嗯—— 四..”  
“不该... 私自学会抽烟。”男孩的语气上面掺杂着呜咽声，Tony能够听的出来，自家小孩像是在尽力地要紧牙关，将那些快要溢出嘴边的呻吟全部地打碎了咽回去。  
越来越多的击打声传递在了男孩的耳畔，屁股后方的那股突然加剧的力道跟上面火辣地疼痛触感，这些与最初失去男人的那股心悸根本不值一提。  
“疼吗？”待到一切都将结束以后，Tony耐着性子将自己的大掌揉在了那一小片通红的臀瓣之上，想要帮助男孩分担一些疼痛。  
“呜... 不疼的，先生。”Peter十分倔强地回过了头，将自己通红着的眼眶暴露在了男人看向他的目光下。这一幕但凡进了Tony的眼就让他想要心生爱怜，但是偏偏男人今天非要反其道而行之。

先是解开了男孩手腕上面捆绑着的绳索，将男孩抱进了自己的大腿上面之后有些发狠地咬着男孩的肩膀处。双手也在大力地揉搓着那上面清晰可怖的红色伤痕，一道道脉络像是深深地印刻到了男孩的心里。  
先前无论被先生怎样惩罚的蜘蛛侠从来都不曾求饶服软过，如今却败在了男人奋力蹂躏之下。  
“Tony.. 疼，疼.. 轻一些 呜啊——”屁股上面火辣辣地疼痛应激着他，又被男人宽阔地手掌给反复地揉搓着。Peter像是没了骨头一样，浑身上下的力气都被抽离了出去。  
蜘蛛侠终于在他心爱的男人面前卸掉了所有的伪装，他可以是拯救世界的大英雄，但却只做Tony Stark一人的小朋友。  
男人惩罚性地在Peter的颈项处咬下了一个又一个专属于他的印记，宽厚的手臂也在托着男孩印满红痕地臀部。体会到了刺激地Peter有些挺起了身子，将腹部也贴近了男人的胸膛。Tony伸出了自己的舌头，在男孩的腹肌和肚脐上面打着圈。  
感受到了前端炽热温度跟后面火辣烫感的双重快感，Peter惊奇地发现自己的阴茎也已经挺翘了起来。  
“先生.. Tony.. 我有些快要，坚持不住——”  
Tony抬起了眼眸注视了自家男孩一眼，托住了男孩的腰将他缓缓地搁置在了床铺上面。男人将他的小腿抬高，从脚踝一路亲吻到了小腿肚部分。他稍微地将男孩为他大开地双腿给提高了一些，尽量不要触碰到那些新增添下来的伤口部分。  
“需要我继续吗，亲爱的？”  
男孩有些憋屈地紧咬着自己有些红肿的下唇，乖巧地点了点头。他目睹着男人从床头柜上面拿出的一小罐润滑剂，Tony将它挤在了自己手间，接着往男孩紧闭着的后穴里面探入着。  
“嘶——”Peter不出意外地喊出了声，但语气里面却没有一分的不满。Tony的手指挤开了男孩后穴周围有些肿胀着的臀肉，摩擦着想要探索那里从未被人开发过的领域。  
一根，两根。接二连三的手指系数被男孩的后穴给吸入了进去，面对着被打开了愈显愈大的穴口，想要追寻刺激的Peter也昂起了头享受着一轮又一轮的抽插。  
一轮又一轮的热浪向着Tony袭来，男人承受着那里面较为不规则的湿软内壁，伸出指甲来扣弄着里面不规则的纹路。  
这项举动无疑激起了男孩自身一波又一波的痉挛，他晃动着自己的身体想要将男人变得有些不安分的手指给排出去，“别.. 别这样.. Tony，嗯—— Mr.Stark，别欺负我了。”  
看着男孩水汪汪地眼睛和不断祈求着他的小奶音，Tony看向他的眼神里面也在充斥着溺爱。  
“乖，不再欺负你了。”男人俯下身含住了Peter撅起来的小嘴，将深陷进男孩后穴中的手指也给取了出来。当男人的舌苔上面粗略的扫过了男孩已经被咬破结痂后的下唇时，听着Peter从嘴角溢出痛呼出来声音，他们才截然停止了正在接着吻的动作。  
Tony小心翼翼地捏着男孩生得小巧的下巴，皱着眉头看着下唇部分重新溢出来的血珠。可见方才一直在被男人惩戒着的途中，那接连几十下的痛楚累积下来。男孩之所以没有叫出太多太大的那些呻吟，则全部撒气在了这里。  
“为什么不和我说呢，小彼。”男人看向他的眼神包含着无奈与宠爱，他有些心疼地将自己的食指触碰在了男孩结了痂的伤口之上，得到的又是男孩身体上的一阵颤动。  
“呜—— 痛.. Tony。”Peter的语气里面撒着娇，拼命的想要博得男人的怜爱。Tony温柔地俯下了身，用自己的舌尖细细地舔去了男孩下唇上新溢出来的血珠。他的动作像只再舔着水的猫，新鲜的血液注入在了Tony的口腔之中，顺着喉管流入到了男人的身体里。  
Peter睁着眼睛如此近距离地看着男人为自己做着的一切，不由得又将大腿根部夹紧了Tony一些。  
等到了Tony处理好了这一切之后，男人像是意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的唇。Peter以为自己接受的惩罚终于结束了，却听到了男人一声极为魅惑地声音传来：  
“Pete，看来我对你的惩罚还不够——”

此刻的男孩有些无力地，眼睁睁看着自己年长的恋人拿出了抽屉里的那层象征是‘情趣用品’的罐装喷雾。Tony随意地将它摆放在自己的手心里面摇了摇，将里面的神秘液体晃匀。  
接着直接拧开了瓶盖按住了顶端的喷头，右手钳住了男孩的下颚给他灌了进去。品尝到嘴里的一瞬间，Peter才有些后知后觉的发现... 居然是奶油？  
像是裹上了糖霜般甜腻的液化膨胀物满满地堵住了男孩的嘴，甚至还有一些多出来的掉落在了床单之上。  
Peter的舌头小心地舔舐着嘴巴里面的那层白色奶油，过度的甜味整个地充斥在了男孩的嘴巴里面。Tony像个领导者模样地居高临下地注视着一切，又高傲地抬起了头颅将承载着奶油的罐头往自己的唇舌中间挤去。  
男人像是有些留恋的沉浸于口中的那股甜腻，又将大量的奶油喷抹至了男孩的脖颈，胸口上的部分，并一路向下。  
由于嘴巴里面被浑浊物给阻塞住了的男孩只能发出了难耐的呜咽，大腿也被男人给禁锢在了腰间无法行动。Peter只得用自己委委屈屈的Puppy eyes祈求Tony的爱怜，后者使坏般的将那罐奶油瓶最后余下的部分给喷洒在了男孩阴茎上面的马眼之上。  
望着床上那副无法动弹的‘艺术品’，Tony开启了他的饕餮盛宴。  
男人再度朝着Peter口中多的快要溢出来的那股甜腻感窥探了过去，被Tony伸入进来的舌头一下一下的刮走了那里面的奶油，完全陷入被动中地男孩只能可怜巴巴地发出“呜呜”的声音，他无法拒绝这个栖身在他身上的男人，男孩对着他的爱意不肯对着他‘Say no’。  
舔吻过了男孩的唇部，Tony沿着那条奶油留下的线路一路顺着脖子，再到胸口。男人来到了那两处被包含着的果实前，张口含住那一片正在含苞待放着的区域。  
Peter享受着男人对着他的身体上的馈赠，伸出来的手指牢牢地陷进了男人后脑上面的棕发里。不得不又将自己的胸脯更近的往Tony的唇腔里面送，男人舔舐完了这断转眼就向着另外一端进发着。男孩的奶头上面还保留着Tony之前弥留下来的唾液，大掌也同样在怜惜着之前被宠爱过的地方。  
“呜啊.. Tony，Tony... 慢一点。”Peter高昂着头部细喘着气，逐渐向着男孩的下部进发着的男人又舔过了男孩腹部的肚脐，运用自己的灵巧的舌尖做了两个深回之后，终于来到了这趟旅程的最终目的地。  
“你准备好了吗，小彼。”Tony抬着头对着男孩打趣道。  
Peter拖动着较为虚弱地身子，晃动着自己的小脑袋回应着：“好.. 好的。”  
男人直接张口含住了Peter挺立着的柱身，先是向马眼部分的奶油一饮而尽。顶端的头部略微有些渗出了体液，Tony也全然不在乎。他伸出舌头来舔舐着男孩的阴茎，将上面的奶油全部吞入口腔之中，又帮着他的小男孩做了两个深喉。  
“舒服吗，Pete？”望着床榻上面明显已经沉浸在高潮的余韵之后了的小彼，男孩的思想跟身体已经全部被男人给占据过了。  
Tony握住了男孩的腰肢，帮着他重新替换了一个姿势之后，用自己的鼓胀的裆部略微磨着男孩的股缝。男孩的臀部贴合着男人胯部上炽热的温度，Peter的脸逐渐红成熟透了的柿子。  
“该你满足Daddy了。”

“哈啊—— 哈啊——”男孩的小脸深埋在了被捆绑住的臂弯里。粗壮的柱身被暴露在了空气中，Tony握着自己的分身一下下地拍打在了男孩撅起来的臀瓣之上。  
又粗又硬的阴茎像是长鞭一样，顶头的马眼部分更是将男孩先前红肿着的痕迹再次渡上了一层暗色的深红。  
“不要.. 不要！Daddy，呜嗯—— Daddy，求求您，Please...”被这样吊着身子惩罚的男孩开始有些承受不住了似的，拼命地想要将身子脱离男人的掌控。  
“Tony.. Tony.. 停下来，您今天这是怎么了...”Peter哭红了自己的双眼，现在从他爱人的眼睛里面再也找不到一丝的悲悯存在了。  
男孩被击打的一次次地想要往前方的位置逃脱着，却一次次地被身后的人扯着身子给拽了回来。  
“知道错了吗？”当在那上面打到了数十下的男人终于留下了一小部分空隙，供男孩进行缓冲。Peter被男人的这项举动吓得大气都不敢出，自己本身竟然说不上一句完整的话。在男人面前显得极致瘦小的身子因为啜泣和呼吸不断的颤抖着，像是刚被人狠狠地蹂躏了一番。  
“呜—— 知道了.. Tony。”经过一轮狠戾惩罚地男孩想要再次祈求男人的爱怜，Tony这才有些心疼地解开了束缚着男孩手臂上面的绑带。  
“好好地记住今天。”男人将受了委屈的自家男孩牢牢地按进了自己的怀里，亲吻着Peter溢满了汗水的额头。  
男孩有些神智不清地深陷进了Tony的怀里，像是一个破碎掉的娃娃任由男人摆布着。Tony又亲了亲男孩的嘴唇作为安慰，用手指一点点地掰开了男孩的穴口。感受到异物入侵的Peter被换回了些许的神智，得知男人下一步的动作后拼命的摇着头。  
“不要了.. 不要了... 太多了，我受不了了...”  
Tony将自己硕大的性器挺身直接肏到了男孩体内的最深处，Peter整个人的身子都在剧烈的颤抖着。男孩张了张口，已经干涸了的喉咙再也吐不出一句话。  
还未等到男孩彻底适应，男人就挺动着自己的胯部。肉棒深深地进入到了男孩的后穴里面，把下面的那张小嘴填的满满地。涨到发疼的性器就连上面爆出来的青筋都能够凸显出来，被男孩体内层层湿润的内壁给包裹着，Peter瞪大了自己有些酸胀着的眼睛。  
两行清泪就这样落了下来。  
男孩今日被男人欺负着肏的有些狠了，再无力多说出一句话，随着粗壮性器在体内的进进出出，Peter的身体也再随着男人的律动而晃动着。  
“痛啊—— Tony.. 痛...”后穴里面的饱胀感激起了男孩生理层次上面的一阵阵涟漪，Peter将自己的头颅搁置在了男人的肩膀上面，已经再也闭合不上的小嘴也再往下面流着水渍。  
Tony将怀中失了神的小彼给抱的紧紧地，壮硕的胸膛也在贴合着男孩光滑洁白的胸脯。男人的大掌托着男孩下方挺翘着的臀瓣，双臂上面健壮的肌肉不断地运动着，性器也深埋进男孩的穴口里面做着活塞运动。  
“Tony...”男孩像是悠悠转醒，他睁着有些迷离地眸子注视着眼前有些模糊的恋人。  
“就快结束了，Honey。”男人作为Peter合适的年上恋人，低喘着气怜惜地亲吻着男孩的嘴角。  
“我将三千次的爱一次性的归还给你，小彼。”Tony加快了下身的动作，拖动着男人的臀部也越来越用力。  
“...嗯？您说什么.. 我没听清。”从股缝间传达过来的酸麻胀痛感一下又一下的刺激着男孩的神经，他想要再度凑近男人一些，好再听的真切。  
直到男孩脑海中和眼前的画面逐渐过渡成为了灰白，男人抱着他的动作将自己挺动到了最深处，马眼处喷洒出了一股大量的白浊。  
“啊—— 全部射出来了... 好多...”  
Peter高挺着自己的下巴，脑后的碎发还在被Tony的手掌给揪住了。男人狠狠地亲吻在了男孩脖颈处与胸口，在那上面留下了一个又一个深深浅浅的暧昧痕迹。  
“I Love you 3000，Pete。”  
“...昂？”值得遗憾的是男孩只是较为简短的回复了一个能够凸显出上扬因的词，眼前一黑直接倒在了男人的怀中。

——*想读糖的可以就到这里为止了*——

“两千九百九十九...”  
“三千次整。”  
梦里总是做着同样的梦，终于在细数到第3000次的时候，男孩彻底清醒了过来。  
Peter抬起了眼眸看着窗户外面昏暗着的天空，抬手够着那幅眼镜的动作也震倒了桌子上面摆放着的镇定药物。  
画面彻底静止在了Tony Stark跟Peter Parker相互操作着的试验台前，他看着男人揽着怀中那个跟他长得一模一样的男孩，两个人看着操作台上面全新被研制出来红黑相间的战服。  
“挺漂亮的。”  
画面中的男人夸赞道。  
Peter深深陷入进了这趟事先就被编织好的单向旅程里，却在摘下那幅眼镜之后昏暗的房间内再次陷入了一片死寂。  
德国柏林的夜晚，许多年前那个只属于他们的明媚夏季。  
Peter Parker却已经彻底的失去了他的此生挚爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> May有些焦急地在培养室外来回地踱着步。望着上面最新出来的审查结果，科研人员有些惋惜地对着病人家属诉说着：“很抱歉，但是从Parker先生的目前状态上面看来，很不稳定。”  
> 女人睁着因为过渡担忧而深陷进眼眶中的瞳孔，终于掩着面哭了出来。  
> Happy陪着她站在了舱门之外，看着里面由男人生前制作出来的无人机构筑成为的画面，Peter只有在那里才能够发自内心的笑容。  
> 肥硕男人最终叹了口气，探望时间即将临近，Happy揽着怀中正在不断哭泣着的May走出了那里。


End file.
